Happy Birthday Elysia
by Fireena
Summary: its Elysia's birthday and Maes asks Edward to make a cake. Thing is, he's never been good at baking. How will this turn out? Read and find out!  manga based


Happy birthday Elysia

Summary: its Elysia's birthday and Maes asks Edward to make a cake. Thing is, he's never been good at baking. How will this turn out? Read and find out! (manga based)

"Do you know what day it is, Edward?" Maes asked, excitement on his face.

Edward looked up from his book and thought for a moment, "let's see...Saturday, right?" he turned back to his book.

"Think, Ed! What day would make me so happy I couldn't stand it?"

"Get to the point!" Edward spat.

Maes Hughes whipped out a picture from his pocket and showed it to the young alchemist, "it's my darling Elysia's birthday!" he announced.

"Why are you telling me?" Edward asked warily

"I'm glad you asked! I'm telling you because I want you to bake a cake!"

"Forget it! Why should _I _make a cake for _your_ daughter?" Edward flipped through his book some more.

"Its becoming a tradition, kid," Breda told him.

"...Where the Hell did you even come from?" Edward glared at the red haired man, then at Hughes, "Fine, I'll make the damn cake, but I'm warning you, this is a one time deal and if you get food poisoning it's your fault,"

Maes grabbed Edward by the back of his red coat and dragged him down the street to his car and drove him to his house. When they got there he showed the boy where the bowls and ingredients were and then after explaining they were going to the park with Elysia, he left.

About 15 minutes later Edward was swearing, "how in the fuck am I supposed to make a damn cake using this? It makes no sense!" he shouted as he stared at the recipe book.

For two hours he tried and failed to make a decent cake, but it was hopeless. He was about to try again when he heard the door start to open.

"Shit! I tried to follow these instructions but they did no good! Time to do it my way!" he looked at the book for all the ingredients and put the correct measurements of every ingredient into a large cake-pan. When he was done, footsteps could be heard walking towards the kitchen.

"I hope this works," Edward muttered as he clapped his hands together and held them over the pan and a blue light shone.

"I'll go see how Edward is doing with the cake," Maes said as he walked into the kitchen. He looked and saw that the kitchen was a total disaster, but right in the center of it all, was Edward, admiring the cake he had just made.

"Sorry about the mess, Hughes, I told you I wasn't good in a kitchen,"

"The cake is beautiful, Edward! How did you do it?"

"I Uh...Well I mean...I kinda...Transmuted it..." Edward whispered the last two words and the man burst into laughter.

"Well, it certainly is better than Roy's attempt at cake transmuting! It's perfect, Ed!" Maes walked out with the cake while Edward cleaned up the kitchen.

Half an hour later Maes came back in with a piece of cake in each hand and set one down in front of the boy who was reading a cookbook, trying to figure out how it made sense to anyone.

"You can figure out human transmutation, understand complex alchemy, and yet, you can't figure out a simple recipe?" Maes asked incredulously.

"Your point?" Edward spat.

"Eat up, Ed," Maes told him, and as the boy took a bite he smiled, "isn't it amazing Ed?" he asked.

"Hm, not bad for a first attempt," Edward agreed.

"Well, why don't you practice? You can bake a cake for my daughter every year!" Maes cheered.

"No way!" Edward shouted, getting up to leave. He stopped just before the kitchen door and then turned around and grabbed the plate with his cake on it, "I'll return this tomorrow. And I'm not making cakes!" he told the man.

And so, every year when Elysia's birthday came around, Edward made sure to stay out of Central. Of course, if he was in Central, then he would be dragged to the Hughes residence to transmute a cake, which he did, because honestly, he couldn't resist that kid, or her nutty father.

**Yeah, random thing that just sorta popped into my head one day when I had no ideas for writing. Helped get the creative juices flowing again though, so it's purpose was served. Figured might as well post it, see if anyone liked it. Yeah...Ed making a cake...Ah, it seemed funny to me at the time, but now...Anyway, it's based on the manga, so I don't think Ed and Elysia share a birthday, but if they do, well for the sake of this, lets just pretend they don't if they do, okay? :D**

**I'm going to be posting a few oneshots that I did a while back, and a songfic too if I can find it.**

**Anyway, reviews? let me know where I can improve or whatever? :D**


End file.
